To love you
by sharingstories2
Summary: Mavis thought Johnny was always happy, she didn't know how he coped in the past *trigger warning*
1. Chapter 1

Mavis wasn't stupid, she knew not all humans liked Johnny's laidback approach to life. What she was naive about was the fact that her fiancée had at one point let the rumours get to him. She didn't realise just how badly her lover coped in the past with bullies and remarks, she had thought that he just shrugged it off. It wasn't until he saw marks on his skin that she began to realize how far these bullies had gone and she felt sick, these sick humans had beat her beautiful wonderful fiancé, the worse part was how cool Johnny was about it.  
"Mavis" he had said  
"it was a long time ago, im over it" Mavis of course didn't believe it which is why she found herself in her current predicament. Crying in her room.  
Dracula wasn't dumb, he knew that something was going on with his Mavey and Johnny. It was pretty obvious considering how Mavis looks like death whenever someone touches Johnny a little too roughly, or how Johnny just smiled at her and shrugged as if to say  
"I'm fine."  
Dracula first though someone at the hotel had hurt Johnny but the thought left as quickly as it came. The guests loved Johnny, even if they didn't he was protected by TWO Dracula's which was enough to make everyone wary. Alas the aged vampire just couldn't figure it out.  
Mavis wasn't a cynical person but she one hundred percentage believed the world was out to get her. First of all she found out Johnny was bullied, then she found out he'd hurt himself and now her father had found her crying. It wasn't even the cute Crying, it was full blown sobs. Dracula ran over to his baby girl and pulled her into a hug.  
"Mavis baby what's wrong?" He heard her muttering her fiancé's name and went rigid. His first instinct was to track the boy down and demand an explanation for why he hurt his daughter but he had learned by now that the boy had usually done something to himself not Mavis. He looked down at his daughter as she blurted out the truth. How she had seen scars on Johnny's legs and reluctantly told her that he got beat up a lot as a kid and when she inquired about the straight lines he told her he had done it too himself. Dracula felt his heart seize, what if he had successfully completed his moment of weakness? Mavis never would have found her zing. He listened as she ranted about how she wasn't good enough for him and how she didn't deserve him. At this Dracula couldn't stand anymore, he told her to stay where she was and ran off to find the boy in question. He found him in the dining room talking to the chef.  
"Johnny!" He yelled before telling him what Mavis had said, the boy went pale for a moment before running off.  
When Johnny burst into her room she knew he was angry, at first she thought it was because she told Dracula but that wasn't the case.  
"How dare you!" He screamed, Mavis shrunk back slightly, she'd never seen him mad before.  
"How dare you for one second even think that you aren't good enough for me, Mavis you're the Love of my life" Mavis gasped, sure they had zinged and obviously they loved each other but he had never said it with as much passion before.  
"Mavis, you need to understand, yes I was a miserable when I was a teenager, yes I hurt myself but I'm different, you make me feel loved and... and whole Mavis." Mavis looked down, she knew she had been overprotective lately but that was due to the fact that she felt inadequate to love him. When she said so Johnny laughed.  
"Did you not hear what I just said?" Mavis looked down.  
"What if you start doing it again?" Johnny laughed.  
"You'd know, trust me. I'd start pulling away and making you hate me just so you weren't caught up in my hurt. The thing I want to know is why I would do it when I've got you, my own sunshine?" at this Mavis smiled, Johnny kissed her lightly and climbed onto the bed, letting her lay across his chest.

They talked for a while until Mavis fell asleep at which point Johnny crept out of the room.

Johnny didn't think this talk was going to be particular pleasant but he was his father in law and he needed to talk to him. When he entered the office he didn't even give Dracula time to speak.  
"I know you won't understand, I was messed up Drac and it was horrible but I think the fact that Mavis is upset is even worse. Thank you for not sucking me dry by the way, I know you must want, I made her cry!" Dracula stared at him as a single tear ran down his face. Never had anyone ever seen Johnny cry, not even Mavis.  
"I made her cry, oh my god I made her cry!" he ran his hands through his red locks and sat down  
"I made her cry" he repeated, like he was trying to drill the point into Draculas brain.  
"I'm meant to make her laugh, how am I going to… to…" As Johnny trailed off Dracula saw what was wrong. He felt like a failure, the aged vampire felt pity on the poor boy.  
"Johnny, personally I don't think anyone is good enough for my little girl but you are close as it gets and Mavis obviously sees something in you, she wouldn't be with you if she didn't" Johnny looked up.  
"Thanks Drac"  
"You're welcome now go, be with my Mavis" Johnny nodded and headed toward the door.  
"Hey Johnny?" he turned to the vampire and nodded.  
"If you ever do feel that bad again, we're all here for you" Johnny nodded and headed to Mavis. Dracula smiled, Johnny would be okay. He was loved.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
